


被上帝眷顾的瓜奈里

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 那双眼睛不对称的皮肤褶皱，生动而杂乱无章的眉毛，下垂的黑色睫毛，核桃色的皮肤上不可言说的晶莹的光芒。那骤发的印象是真切的吗？就这么短短的一瞬，光是他从自己紧绷的手上抬起眼神，跟从地望向指挥台上亲切的外人的时候，那双眼睛的模样就已经开始变质、融化成多年之前刻印下来的形状了。旧情复燃的故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 50
Kudos: 85





	1. 就推那么一下

**Author's Note:**

> 多个意义上都非常自我的长篇（预计），写得很开心，但很怪  
> 存在d/s成分，构想是subby Dom!Eddy和迂回的pushy sub!Brett，预警与分级等如有必要会随新章节调整  
> 

Brett Yang第一次走进市广播交响乐团在国家剧院里的排练厅的时候，没有想到里面等待着的是他最糟糕的噩梦。

在坐到达国家剧院的电车的时候，有个男人向他问路，考虑到自己的整个模样，他极其迷惑，只能回答拿他会的本地语言中的仅有的话，我听不懂，然后转回他唯一舒适的英文，告诉对方自己的歉意。那个男人发出了认同般的，大声的，“啊……”，然后耸耸肩，转了回去。男人走向司机，与他发生了一段听起来与英文太有迷惑性地接近的对话，然后回到他前排自己的位置。又过了一会儿，那男人又转过来，用近乎完美无缺的英文说：“你要不然就学学本地话，你说是不是？既然你已经住在这里了。”Brett不知道那个男人是怎么看出来他不是个旅客而是个旅居者的，又或许是他的琴箱走漏了风声。他想说，我只是作为替补，到这儿来做半个捡漏的独奏手，但他不知为何说不出口，也不想费心给他什么解释。作为应答，他只能点点头，然后道歉，下车。他的脚踏上坚实、肥沃的旧大陆。

自从他从两年前来到欧洲——泛指——这个年轻的小提琴手就一直有些不安稳的感觉，不管是睡眠，还是生活中需要他操心的事情，哪怕是小到他的鞋带磨得散了，都能给他一种仿佛为接下来的生活蒙上阴影的奇怪恶兆。作为一个预备独奏学生，他已经早就到了该离开老师的年龄了，一旦寻找到机会的话。而这就是那个机会，他的老师西尔维娅一个半月以前在从她的驾驶位里离开车子的时候，被一个山地自行车手撞上了小腿，因此不得不放弃来到欧陆参加这次国家剧院的演出季节的机会。本来她可以坐轮椅出场，但她决定就此作为借口，休息一年作为教学研讨，所以Brett便代替她出场了，五个月，他在流亡中再次流亡。

西尔维娅对他相当不错，她是个大个头，但做事情起来轻手轻脚的女人，她在小提琴上说不上是举足轻重，但至少也是名声显赫的程度。她的学生里，照她的说法，Brett是她最看好的一个，但是她请他去喝三点的下午茶的时候，总是靠在她的工作室里面一个不可能对脊梁有好处的，垫着方形靠枕的巨大圆形藤椅里，磨着指甲说：“你得先解决你的问题。”而Brett总是用一模一样的慢慢的语气回答：“我得先知道我有哪些问题。”

这会儿，他已经走过水边的广场区域，走到国家剧场脚底下了。国家剧院像每一个遭人抗议的80年代建筑工程一样，丑陋又有着不合时宜的时代性。它白色的外表和宽宏的反射着蓝天的巨大平面玻璃让它看起来像个巨型商场似的，外面长长的玻璃竖条装饰有些陈旧积了灰，令人想到一个老式首饰盒，但它又庞大得不可忽视。它有着一个大约四层楼高的公共迎接空间和太多漫长又宽阔的上下阶梯，底部有或许是六个门，像个蜂巢一样，唯一挽救它的东西是它就在河边的选址。Brett在立柱的侧面被迎接。剧场经理直接引导他向二楼的一号厅走去。她道了个歉，因为通向一号厅最近的路是一个昏暗的紧急通道，比通常没有开灯的音乐厅还要幽深，只有绿色的紧急信号灯，更加重了压抑的氛围。剧场经理说她们都习惯了。

排练厅的门漏出一道宗教般的光柱。里面有一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。他进去的时候还在继续，直到室内最有权威的男人举起一只手才停下。

“Yang先生。”指挥家先公布了他的家族姓，才大步从指挥台上走下来，向他伸出手，温暖地握住他，然后再说他自己的名字，带着一个英语里没有的音调，沃尔夫冈，姓布奇，但是叫他沃尔夫冈就好。一样是个异乡人，但他和这里所有的人都一样高得夸张，让Brett更加感到自己身形的窘迫，忍不住挺直了他总带着多少弯曲的背。

“我们的独奏家。救命稻草。”高大的男人说。这用词有些太戏剧化，让他有些应付不来。他先是想客气一下说，这个角色实在是算不上独奏家，但是听到后半句，又觉得这显得有些太过自满了。他当作听到很有趣的东西一样笑了笑，谦卑地反过来表达了感激。布奇先生看向他，说，小声而亲热地：“西尔维娅说你是她最有希望的学生。”

“我很感激她，我最好的老师。”他说，然后向交响乐团鞠了一躬，他的琴握在手里，琴弦摩擦出悦耳的吱吱声。

“雅各布今天不在，但他后天会来。”

雅各布·托宾是这部歌剧的作者。在这片大陆炙手可热，但隔壁的岛国，他之前的阶段性的常住地，他从没有听过这个名字。雅各布的歌剧是个尝试性作品。拥有一些欧陆的俗套的高雅文化的关键词：打破边界，更迭反复，引用了集体编作戏剧艺术的技巧，多种曲类糅合碰撞，希腊神话隐喻等等；他收到的曲目编册里写着“（当前参考）”，以示动态的创作过程的特色。他们需要一个“独奏家”，带引号的那种，不是说他不会拥有独奏，而是他将在一个时候将从伴奏用的音乐家成为台上的角色之一，而那角色就是他自己，用以被观望以及或许嘲弄，取决于，显然，当时观众与诸位演员的特定情绪。原本找西尔维娅的目的就在这里：如果是她的话会真正骇人。总有一些对小提琴艺术了解的人能够辨识出她，并且在戏后对此津津乐道，因此产生喜悦以及认可的敬畏，可能这样就会对这出戏剧产生些更多的尊重来。如果不是一位有份量的独奏家的话，或者也至少可以就使用这个歌剧乐团的首席小提琴手，作为不偏重也不讽刺的角色扮演。命运却把他送到了这儿。西尔维娅为他做的争取。我的孩子，雅各布的第一次公演的小提琴独奏家，你会留在历史上，她说。而他也认同。他因此略微有些害怕遇到那位知名的好作曲家，生怕对方因此而产生客套的怨恨。

在从英国过来的整个路上，他带着一些反思地想着这次的契机，他从未长期离开过自己熟悉的一又二分之一的文化的环境，如果五个月就算长期的话；但欧陆是他想过但没曾想实现过的好消息。他从开始成为她的学生，迄今只有一年九个月，但她却尽心尽力地培养他的联络能力，甚至分享给了他她每次来这儿专门会联系的那个租客中介人，让他拥有了一个不太大但却非常完美的公寓。他的公寓过来可以搭电车，只有七站，仅仅十分钟；它在二楼，楼底的入口处相当地狭窄，但有着令人舒适的挑高的层高，客厅完美地面对河道前的行道树，有一架好到他配不上的，调过音的立式钢琴，并且里面还带一套他不知道怎么使用的复杂茶具。屋里只有非常轻微的河水气味，他甚至可以拉起完全合拢带密封的窗户隔绝它。尽管如此，他的不安稳感继续增强了。在第一个也是他刚刚在这里度过的唯一一个夜里，他在半夜被一道算不上尖锐的哨音惊醒，让他在不大的三间房间里困扰地来回走动，最终意识到客厅那扇最大的窗户上面有一扇二层的小窗还支起了一部分，而风就从这里挤压着钻进来。但就是这样，他的第一夜在欧陆的睡眠就已经被打断了，一直到天亮，他也没有回到前半段的温暖的梦境里去。

因此，Brett说不上自己现在在众人面前感觉到的奇怪知觉是真实的意识，还是因为少眠而致使的身体反应罢了。他望着舞台的深处，技术幕布收起的那些深红色的丝绒褶皱里面，等布奇先生做完对他的介绍，然后习惯性地做自己的介绍：布里斯班人，西尔维娅的独奏学生，他真的很抱歉她的意外，以及自己不是他们原本需要的人，但是希望能和他们合作愉快，云云。和指挥家一起站在一个正式剧团的指挥台前面被正式介绍，哪怕这是个练习厅，他体验到一种被罕见的不适感：在他本能的潜意识中，他感觉自己像是被某种带鳞片的爬行类动物几乎一动不动的眼睛以望着一个停留的蝇虫的方式盯住了似的，脖子后面那些比意识还要灵敏的细小绒毛就这样直立起来，像是昭示什么危险即将降临。

他能够去探索这种奇异知觉的来源之前，指挥先生就结束了今天这部分的开头寒暄，朝他点头，要开始这次的排练了。他抬起琴来以示自己也在专心注意，用持弓的手有些不体面地提前擦了一下左颌下面还非常稀少的汗，与乐团一起开始了序曲。因为这是一部新剧目，谁都还不知道它看起来应该是什么样的，但它听起来至少在开头非常欺骗性的传统，从一个熟悉的、平稳的C大调开始。盛大开始之后，很快进入管乐和竖琴的魔法般的合奏；充满风情的这段合奏将持续相当一些小节，直到大提琴们响起来之后，作为独奏家的他才需要做一些回应，在中间的这段时间里，他算是获得了一个机会，可以去更好地望一眼整个乐池了。它比一般的那些舞池宽敞一些，但靠近边缘的地方依旧被笼罩在那种熟悉的幽暗之中。一边的把手上面带着模仿古老的19世纪歌剧院的那些风格化的浮雕，与这座建筑其他的地方流线型的当代风格之间产生一种时空上的错位。

Brett的眼神从浮雕上面移开，回到指挥先生的动作上，等待着大提琴的信号。他咽了口口水，想到自己扮演一个独奏家并不是他来到欧陆唯一的目的。布奇先生的妻子是阿尔戈唱片的古典部门负责人；布奇女士和西尔维娅说她愿意发出一个公开招募贴士，为他们新一个系列的计划项目做一些新鲜又传统的安排。公开，当然是对内部来说的，仅仅在他们生活的这个群岛之间，而不会触及海的另一边，繁茂而遥远的巨大平原。在他千里迢迢赶来之前，最后一次去见那位女士的时候，西尔维娅和他说，同时饱含秘密、热忱，和主要是作为鼓励、不屑地眯缝的眼睛：“只需要你主动地推那么一下。”然后，为了让他不得意忘形，她补上，“别的学生也都会尝试争取。毕竟是21世纪了，嗯？好孩子。就推那么一下。你走运了。断条腿。”

在刚才用还不到一半的注意力试图欣赏浮雕的时候，Brett已经感觉到那种汗毛直立的触感停止了，并且为此呼出了一口气，满意地认为自己的身体一定是因为失眠而短暂失常了，但在重新加入乐曲之后，它却再次返回，并且愈加强烈，他只能尽力挥开它，专注在算不上熟悉的曲子本身上。一直到序曲进行到了最热烈的阶段，那如影随形的知觉依旧刺激着他的头皮。

布奇先生猛然喊了停，不针对Brett，而是朝着后面的竖琴手和打击乐手。

“亲爱的，拜托你。”他说，“你比钟琴快了一点——就你们几个，从13小节再来一次。”

Brett放下了他的琴，并且再次用他右手的衬衣手腕擦了擦左颌。他跟着望向打击乐组，钟琴的琴棒锤下来，透亮的音色回荡在他的双耳之间。那道神秘的关注几乎已经是像是针尖一样，扎在他的面颊上的皮肤里面了。这时，他的眼神只是略微滑落，就终于发现了这爬行类般的注视的来源。

那对眼睛在幽暗之中平直地抬起，深深地、静悄悄地望向他。像一只椋鸟停在一根盐柱上，无始无终地留守着，不被呼吸，心跳，雨水或飓风动摇。

他的目光猛然抽开，带着战栗移回自己握着小提琴的手，青筋耸起的手腕内侧，他用力到几乎有些灰白的指节，指甲上铁锈般的竖形条纹，耳中猛然被巨鼓般强烈震颤的心跳声填满。他迫使自己扭开头望向指挥大师，但脑中只是回映着刚才自己看到的那双眼睛。那双眼睛不对称的皮肤褶皱，生动而杂乱无章的眉毛，下垂的黑色睫毛，核桃色的皮肤上不可言说的晶莹的光芒。那骤发的印象是真切的吗？就这么短短的一瞬，光是他从自己紧绷的手上抬起眼神，跟从地望向指挥台上亲切的外人的时候，那双眼睛的模样就已经开始变质、融化成多年之前刻印下来的形状了。

他克制着吐息作为准备，耳中的鼓声还在砰砰作响。在偷来的一瞬，他摸索地望向刚刚的那个方向，小心翼翼，连眼皮都没有抬起更多，仿佛这样能够抑制突发的钝痛。

Eddy Chen依然望着他。


	2. 今天已经有太多难以置信的事了

排练结束之后，Brett依然因为刚刚的事情惊叹不已，但他的心脏已经逐渐平静下来了。那双他一辈子也忘不掉的眼睛在他第二次回望之后断开了和他链接的视线；这反而给他了一个机会，在他的呼吸还非常急促、血管扩张的魔法时间，他鲁莽地选择回望过去。

那双眼睛：就像Brett的妈妈经常说的那样，不管人的模样怎么变，眼睛是不会变的。那双眉毛带着些控诉的意思，但是目光却那么柔和，眸子如深井一样乌黑，又带着成熟果实一般的光泽。它合上了，就把其余的整个世界隔开。他的脸颊看起来有些变化了，又或者是独奏家本来就没有那么熟悉这个特定的观察角度；他的头发弄了一些新花样，染成了浅一些的平庸的棕色，刘海打着非常细微的卷，弹跳着落在右边的那支眼睛前面，让他的表情晦暗难辨，微微缩起的眉心令Brett恍惚地有些腿软。他拉琴的时候，左边的脸颊上挤压出的褶皱都还在一样的位置，两道互相之间几乎就要形成平行线，但却在靠近下巴的地方略微靠近了。现在虽然看不到琴吻，但它想必依旧坐落在气管与温暖的颈部大动脉之间，那浅褐色皮肤上粉色的圆斑。

尽管措手不及，但越是看着那张脸，Brett的心跳就越是稳定下来。这中间的两支短曲目不需要他的参与，因此他有失专业又小心翼翼地欣赏着，甚至产生了一种奇怪的幻想，仿佛身边陌生的曲目是为了伴奏他所受到的震动才专门创作的配乐：它们在抒情和紧张之间回荡，夹杂一些后现代的，拆卸下来的漫长音符。到了自己需要开始的时候，他已经产生了一种玄之又玄的平静，心跳不再猛烈到好像他在急速狂奔，哪怕他过度敏锐地注意着自己的胸腔，控制呼吸。

布奇先生用指挥棒敲了敲指挥台上谱架的边缘。似乎从Brett的过去走回来的那个人的眼神抬起来，聚到指挥大师的身上，尽管他应该能看到Brett的注视，却也没有再看向他，只有他将小提琴再次起架到自己的左耳之下，即将开始第一个音符的时候，才发现他们做着接力跑一样完美的交替，再次感觉到现在他已经完全清楚缘由的那种汗毛直立。他开始他的那段曲子的时候几乎有些得意，因此带上了一些哪怕是作为独奏家也本来不会有的表演的意图。

排练结束得比他想象的更快。在大师并拢双手，宣告今天到此为止的时候，Brett Yang已经完全安宁下来了。他想好了，如果那个人决定找到他跟前来，不管是作为一个旧友，还是一个依旧带着一些未解开的心结的冒犯者，自己都会用那种保有自尊、但又谦逊的方式作答。他会毫不颤抖地叫出对方的名字，伸出自己的胳膊以供握手，说些叙旧的小话，或者是朝向过去的眼睛，紧绷的低沉声音，掩遮流淌着的伤口和恶意的冲动。如果他更坦诚一点的话，他会发现自己就在这么短的几个小时内，居然已经做好了尖叫的准备。

不过，在他还没有将自己的琴收回琴盒里，指挥家就先靠近了他。沃尔夫冈·布奇和善地说：“年轻人，不知道你是否已经定了晚上的计划。卡罗琳也说希望和你一起吃顿晚饭。”

“没有——卡罗琳？”Brett刚刚的那些思绪立刻被打消了，回答。

“哦。”指挥家低头看着他，轻轻皱了皱眉，“卡罗琳和我说西尔维娅和你说了。”

一次短暂的停顿后，他立刻明白了这是那个古典唱片行的机会，所以立刻动用他的某种胸有成竹的神色：“哦，当然了——我是说，我有时间。”

他对这个项目，或者是机会具体代表什么还没有明细的概念。西尔维娅和他说的时候用她惯常的方式，半躺在她的那个圆形靠背的藤椅里面的，用她的手势暗指它的规模。他有的时候会怀疑她是不是对自己有些厌烦了，但她的确在傲慢中做了远远更多的给予，让他只为自己至今没有开花结果的现实更多出几分惶恐的感激来。她还有另外几个学生：一个日本来的女孩，比他小上十二岁，是个地地道道的神童，她的母亲每次都陪伴着她一起过来，而且用一个录像机和三脚架将孩子的课程从头到尾记录下来，有的时候还会专门在一个乐谱大小的薄本子上用墨水笔记录一些东西，还有一个是个本地男孩，背总是保持笔直，有种谨慎的墓葬式的气质，他的舅舅是西尔维娅过去的钢琴伴奏师的弟弟；最近还新来了一个染着粉色头发的罗马尼亚人，才跟着他们的老师学习了两个月不到，他也不知道是不是还有其他的，但这几个他打过不止一次照面。

听着这样简单地描述，卡罗琳·布奇问他们是否都一起吃过饭，培养过关系，并且推荐他今天尝试一下奶油焗海鲈鱼配欧芹，他摇了摇头作为回答，又决定了接受建议。他们在某个Brett恐怕在可见的未来都负担不起的酒店楼下的餐馆里面，距离国家剧院只有十多分钟的路。他和沃尔夫冈·布奇一起过来的路上，他已经提醒过他即将见到的不同的重要的人物，其中包括他的妻子，还有一个会成为他的经纪人的协调负责人，“如果顺利的话，但当然，我不敢保证”。他们路过了一些充满花卉和植物的家具店，一家药店，两家性用品商店，还有一个挤满了游客的小道，他们似乎都在那里无所事事，只对着河里面坐着点彩灯的游船的人大喊大叫。被磨光的石板路不够平整，Brett差点被绊倒在人群里。

在马上就要到那家酒店的一个转角，指挥家布奇停下来，将路对面的一个牌子指给Brett看。阿尔戈唱片办公室就在那里的二楼和三楼，在几个街区以外的地方还有一个仓库。原本仓库在这栋建筑的底楼，但过去的五年里曾有一次河水涨潮，将整个城市的底楼都差不多淹没到了膝盖，他们只能将能抢救出来的部分都移换到新场地去，而现在的底楼变成了一个面包房。

在奶油焗海鲈鱼配欧芹上来之后，协调负责人才发言，他的欧陆口音听起来和本地也不太一样，他这个时候已经吃掉了两块沾油醋酱的餐前面包了。

“我的意思是，我们在找一个有新意的形象。”他说，“而西尔维娅，上帝祝福她，愿意将你贡献出来。一个协奏曲和几支小品，交响乐团不出意外的话，就是市广播交响乐团，当然，捷克爱乐那边说得上话的人也有。”

“捷克爱乐。”Brett切着他的鱼，重复道。

但是对方感觉自己已经把信息传递完了。他给Brett倒了一点白葡萄酒，然后说了一个稀奇古怪的故事；初开头Brett愣了一下，还以为是仓库的事被他又重复了一遍，但它截然不同，也太过不寻常了。事情在大概四年前，他们的底楼仓库还不是面包房的时候，除了仓库，里面还有一个规模很小，但水平很高的制琴师的工作坊。一般来说，他们是不会把琴放在地上的，但是就在涨潮之前的那天，一把属于唱片行的1735年的瓜奈里小提琴正好被送到工作坊里面来，它的前一个使用者，一位意大利西西里的独奏家，和唱片行的合约刚刚结束了两个月。瓜奈里在被下一位租借者试用的时候，听起来远远没有它原来应该有的那么集中，声音不仅有些散，还带了些奇怪的杂音。那天制琴师的工作台上刚好是一把大提琴的骨架，因此被占满了。下班之前，制琴师将这把瓜奈里从它的琴箱里拿出来之后，初步检查没有发现开胶，谁也不知道为什么，他将瓜奈里稳定地放在门口的一只曾经放鞋、后来被他用来放研磨海绵的纸盒上，决定明天一早回来就为它做详细检查。

但当天晚上大雨罕见地倾盆而至。河水在清晨漫过了堤岸，几条大河道边的所有楼房都体验了齐膝的洪水。而阿尔戈办公室这栋楼所在的位置边上是一条小河道的尽头，在这里河水只淹没到一个成年人的小腿肚，并且在一天的工作时间开始以前就退去了，只留下了湿漉漉、深色、但闪着残留的水光的地面。恐慌的制琴师不得不使用自行车上班，因为电车停运了，在一路的慌张中反思着他的鞋盒有多高，担忧这把瓜奈里能不能幸免于难，甚至痛苦地考虑了它在保险公司那里的保费。但当他进入自己的工作室的时候，却发现古董小提琴完好无缺，最令人目瞪口呆的是，它和它的临时支撑者的位置从靠近门边移动了两米，到了工作室的里侧一个略为高起一些的小平台上。

深知自己是拥有工作室钥匙的唯一一的人，这位制琴师立刻跪下来感谢上帝，并且用他放在自行车筐里带来的那些毛巾和洗具清理了工作室的地面以免发霉，又在十一天后就找到一个更干燥，更安全的公寓，将一切都搬了过去，并且切记在新的工作室里挂一串玫瑰念珠。至于那把瓜奈里琴，它没有开胶，并且后来也没有被发现具体是什么问题，但它的拥有者们也相信了它是被上帝眷顾的，因此不打算再将它出借了。

“当然，作为拥有者，之一，我后来的猜测是——”周围的每个人都显然是听过这个故事了，所以协调负责人对着Brett说，又停下，诙谐地挤了挤眼睛，“不，这样吧，下一次我再和你说那个更无聊的版本，好吗？留一些悬念。”

这个时候的小提琴手不幸地吞下了挤在鱼肉上面时掉上去的一颗柠檬籽。他艰难地试着不失体面的咳嗽了一会儿，然后说：“好的，拜托。今天已经有太多难以置信的事了。”

他意识到这句话使得另外三个人都用探究的眼光盯着他。但他只是摇摇头，用白葡萄酒冲掉嘴里柠檬苦涩的味道。

“当然了。”卡罗琳说， “你不会是唯一一个，我们有一些备选，用手指就能数过来，所以还是需要一个试奏。”

“当然了。”他回答，用舌根磨了磨硬颚。

“不急，我的朋友，大概在四个月后。”她解释，“那个时候我的上级才会从智利休亲子假回来。另外其他的候选人也有差不多在这个时候才能结束目前的巡演回来的。——别紧张，亲爱的，我们候选人都是初出茅庐的年轻一代。”

“我们对你有信心。毕竟，西尔维娅很喜欢你。”卡罗琳说。她给自己点的是鹿肉，边上配了芦笋，互相搭出了一个精巧的塔型。她是那种看起来比实际上的更年轻的女人，而她的丈夫则没有这种神奇的魔力，主要是因为他明显稀疏的头顶。她开玩笑说自己是68世代，因为她是在那一年出生的，接着她就开始讲自己外祖母那一代的意地绪音乐和爵士之间的关系了。在看到Brett茫然的眼神的时候，她也只是用和善的方式形容了一下他如何和她丈夫完全是同类的纯血古典乐手。

在这顿免费的高级晚宴结束之后，协调负责人则率先退场，而沃尔夫冈——布奇先生这个称呼被卡罗琳嘲笑了好一会儿——提出他将自己的手机忘在了工作的地方。这对夫妻辩论了一会儿他们是否应该去国家剧场还是搭车回家，但沃尔夫冈说，他需要回复一些比较重要的信息。卡罗琳显然觉得这是个借口，但她没有进一步逼迫，接受了，并且决定今天步行回家。Brett说，他刚好也顺道，所以可以伴随他们一起走到国家剧院——他的公寓的确在另一头，但他当然也可以选择其他的路，平心而论，他觉得自己只是被这对中年伴侣的伙伴情谊所打动了，那种互相之间的舒适、亲密，和微小的斗争，都在他眼中成为一出完美的戏剧，几乎令他感到一种难以陈述的恼火，令他惊奇，又愿意更多更深地见证。

比来路似乎是短得多的旅途之后，他们站在国家剧院的门口，里面黑洞洞的大厅看起来像头巨兽。沃尔夫冈·布奇将自己的工作卡翻出来给站在一边的警卫看，而卡罗琳盯着头顶挂下来、打着射灯的雅各布·托宾新作的巨幅海报（它在西尔维娅临时退出之后获得了想必价格不菲的新设计），突然极其有卡通感地拍了拍自己的额头，戏剧化得令Brett有些手足无措，但至少并没有觉得不受欢迎。

“我的天哪。呃。”卡罗琳打了个酒嗝，说，“我亲爱的，我居然忘记告诉你需要你做什么了，幸好你还没回去。我真抱歉。那个——试奏曲目。”

“什么？”

“试奏曲目。”

“不是——从一张表单里做出一个选择吗？”Brett背着他的琴，此时感觉自己像个小孩一样茫然。

她摇了摇头：“不！我是说，我们都已经定好了，一个协奏曲，再加两三只小品——小品我们还没想好，我是说，可能还是会用《忆怀念之地》，显得比较主题统一。”

那句法语让Brett感到一层带有隔膜的熟悉，但那种直觉式的不安稳感突如其来，令他问出这个问题的时候稍微迟疑了点，也小声了点：“我是说，谁的？”

“柴可夫斯基。”

卡罗琳笑了笑。就在这个时候，巨兽之灯打开了，整个四层楼、充满巨型阶梯的大堂亮如手术厅，变回了冷冰冰的现代剧场。在遥远的白色灯光下，Brett发现卡罗琳没有刚刚在餐馆，或者是从餐馆走回国家剧场的路上看起来的那么年轻，她的褐色头发中间有一些灰白更为明显了，让她和他丈夫看起来倒是显得更匀称了一些。“为了上帝的爱啊，谢谢你。”他新的帮助人说，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，和她的丈夫手揽着手，向空无一人的巨大剧场里走去。

就那么推一下，西尔维娅说。他咽了口口水。柴可夫斯基。柠檬籽的味道好像还卡在他的舌根上，令他尝到一种独特的苦味。在他说出那个关于今日难以置信之事的评语的时候，还仅仅是一种夸张，或者自嘲，但这个时刻，他却真真正正地如鲠在喉。如果只是一道钟声，或许还只是一个恍惚的幻梦，但这已经是响起的第三下了，谁都不可能愚昧又执拗地忽视它。那些冗长又无聊的故事碎片一般仅会以梦的形式笼罩他，现在却以它独有的过去的重量在空气中透明地凝结，无色而无形地裹在他整个身体外面，阻止他想要的轻盈移动，但也不允许他对此做什么推敲的、逻辑上的内省。仅仅是出现，形成固态，理所当然地异化投向他的所有光线。下午的早些时间，进入那间注定的排练室时汩汩地荡漾出的室内的光柱或许正是在试图警告他这条可以避免，但他却毫无知觉的走入了的命运。在漫长、勉强、无可奈何的愈合太久以后，泉水重新带着致命的腐蚀性迸射而出，使大地分崩离析。

刚才的海鲈鱼油腻地整条贴在他的喉咙后面，龙头管道水将腥味衬托得格外突出。他没有回望那对眷侣的身影，走下国家剧院门前金字塔般的宽阔的楼梯，刻意踏上了正在维修的那块地面上覆盖的铁皮。噼啪作响的、打击乐般的金属鸣响着送他离开。他的脚踏上坚实的、肥沃的旧大陆。

滚烫的冲淋过后，躺在他接下来这个季度全新的床里，Brett在一日内过度使用的身体本能地松弛下来，感觉到一种荒谬的，前所未有的安慰：他那颗两年来始终提起的心终于可以落下了。他一直紧绷的身体难得地停止顽抗，甚至脖颈后面不配合的骨节的突起都温和地似乎做了一点回缩，每次吃完奶味浓郁的东西之后都会发生的烧心也没有气势汹汹地袭来。他慢慢地吐了口气。在这之前，他没有向自己承认过，但终于，三声钟响之后，他意识到了自己等待的就是这个时刻，这双眼睛，这个会面，这首要命的协奏曲。他的思绪随着时间后退，音乐倒带、季节逆流，只有距离和沉默一成不变，但至少他不再焦心。关于他离开家乡的晶莹剔透的记忆虽然步履缓慢，给予他足够的先发优势，但到底还是追了上来，甚至赶超了他，在一个拐角突然出现，直直地迎面而来，逼迫他举手投降。

他摇摇头，转了个身，在被子里面试着张开自己还有点潮湿的脚趾，发现自己没由来地在想那把被上帝眷顾的瓜奈里，但在可以更深入一些地去探索这个超乎寻常的地方传奇之前，他的意识就开始久违地快速消散了。在临河的二楼公寓里面，他睡得像死一样安稳。


	3. 周二下午。当然可以。

毫无疑问，他们是快乐过的。但他看到他们目前的新现实，不禁为此感到讽刺的苦涩：Brett Yang是个独奏家了。苦涩跟在震惊之后，而羞耻跟在苦涩之后，作为尾缀，恐惧也风光驾到，这样，曾被提出作为社会规训的三种惩罚形式的负面感情便纷纷齐全。

从南半球到这里来要经过漫长的转乘。Eddy Chen在收到意料之外的通知，被邀请过来进行面试的时候买的是一张便宜机票，在多哈停留了18个小时，离开机场之前刚好经历一个苍白到泛起青色的日出。他碰巧在斋月出行，不过机场依然提供他需要的食物，哪怕选择有些受限，机场的女士给予的解释是旅行中的人可以不用守斋；他在一个带有软垫的沙发上沉眠，只被呼唤去祈祷的集合广播吵醒了两次。尽管精疲力尽，还受着时差和不习惯的酒店床的折磨，他却居然发挥了自己在面试中的最好表现，令他不知道是应该感谢运气女神还是他因为疲倦而无暇紧张的大脑。

合同是一年制的，视他的表现而言续签，但是一般来说无大过错时都会给予许可；差不多是除了永久职位以外一个乐团乐手能够被保证的最好的东西。第二次去的时候，他得到了一部分旅行补贴，并且在路上快乐得充满对于未来生活的盼望和一种得到认可的安宁的自满。再一次在苏黎世机场落地，打算登上最后一班换乘航班时，担心自己只是纯粹好运、实际能力大有欠缺的忧惧才突然袭来，并且一直隐隐约约伴随他至今。尽管远远称不上是完美，Eddy的计划也倒不是一直在这里停留下去，但当他妈妈打电话过来向他倾诉对他的思念和安慰的时候，他总是给出一个更加理想、更加顽固，也更加独立的回应，让她可以离开自己生活。

如果说他没有想过这个地方离现在的Brett比布里斯班近得多，是他在撒谎，但这个念头也只有在特定的时候会一掠而过地出现，它并不是什么让他难以沉眠的忧心之事。在另一个小提琴手前去之前很久，Eddy的长姐就早已安稳地在同一个西欧岛国旅居下来了，因此他有着完美的不令他伤感的借口可以在手机应用里和心头上挂记着这个国家的日期，天气，和令时。到后来，那个长得像鹳鸟的腹部一样的岛屿形状取代了具体的名字或者是人像，他对于这个地点本身开始产生一种超常的但又抽离的注意力。不过，哪怕的确需要面对一张完整的地图，那里也只会让他稍微多看两眼，比一比和它的距离；心底封装的某些光亮的回忆带着能够有机会泛起来之前，他就已经摇摇头，很快地摆脱它了。

因此，当他听到宣布市广播乐团在新的歌剧季即将拥有的这位独奏家即将会是一位从英国来的小提琴新秀的时候，完全没有想到接下来会发生的任何事情。当然，中间发生了一件他无能为力之事；指挥家提及合作的独奏家的姓名的那场表演后谈话被他错过了。这次请假全然不是他的责任，因为他在那次表演的前一天的晚上，和在这里的很多个晚上一样，工作结束之后回家先放好了自己的琴，就出门去公寓附近的火车站广场买了一个希腊肉卷饼，并且习惯性地坐在面对窗的三个位置中的一个吃完了它。接着他去隔壁的土耳其咖啡馆点了一杯抹茶拿铁带走，在火车站广场后面的下沉式商城中稍微走了一圈，买了他需要的一盒鸡蛋，最后，在一个已经关门的报刊亭前面喝完拿铁，他就直径回家了。他之所以能够将这个晚上记得如此清晰，不仅是因为这套日程已经是他最为熟悉，重复过可能几十遍的生活流程，主要更是因为在回家之后的两个小时里，他的身上起了最严重的一次过敏性风团。不仅身上那些膨起的像被虫咬的粉白色斑块瘙痒难耐，而且在他试图躺下的时候，他意识到连喉咙后面的某处都有些危险地肿起，让他立刻坐直，生怕入睡之后会导致窒息。在夜里一点多的时候，他感到更加明确的呼吸急促、确认了自己的必要，赶去了他并未注册的一家公共医院的急诊部，耐心的等待之后，在那里得到了评估。一位说着完美英文的女医生大概用了二十分钟和他梳理了这天晚上他可能接触到的所有不同寻常的物品、尤其是食物，像一位侦探一样将一切问的清清楚楚，在他反复确认没有任何超出往常的变化之后，才决定抗过敏针是必要的，用它解除了他的痛苦。到这个时候，已经是夜里三点半了。

瘙痒总是比疼痛不体面的，但风团则格外如此，因为它们喜欢呆在皮肤较薄，又有褶皱的地方，Eddy被袭击的地点其中一个是眼皮，一个是腋窝，另一个则是腹股沟。他坐在医院候诊室，一直到接受了注射之后一个半小时，才开始不需要那种不希望被注意的方式用手向外拉扯裤子口袋，以求布料的摩擦能够给自己一些可怜的舒缓。在院内半天的观察让他得到了一天的病假，也错失了一场排练和晚上的舒伯特演出。等到他回去返工，收到雅各布·托宾的新歌剧乐谱的时候，他随口问了问自己同排的同事下一季的合作独奏家的名字，得到的回答是“某个陌生的新人”，于是就也不对此深究了。就这样，他错失一切可以抱紧自己等待冲击的良机。

只在过去了之后回头判断他才发现，这次就医就是一次时运不济的排练：它给他一个关于意外，羞耻，与恐惧的预演，这套感觉的组合在他事隔两年再一次见到以及听到Brett Yang的时候，给了他和过敏一模一样的反应，甚至身体也差点产生了又一度开始瘙痒的幻觉。他的手指疲软，双眼酸涩，头皮上像是有飞虫突然停留。他几乎都要感激自己属于第二小提琴组：在听到指挥大师念出那个名字之后，他差点没有办法提起自己的琴弓，做欢迎鼓掌的友善示意。

如果关于自己的事情中，说有什么是最令Eddy最不满意的，那就会是要求过高而不舍得放弃导致的瞻前顾后，左右权衡，因此做起决定来犹犹豫豫的习惯，但说到他最喜欢的关于自己的事情，则是那种可以将事情分类归置的能力：他非常清楚自己有多么聪明，并从这种聪明中汲取在世界上站稳脚跟的力量，他拆解，判断，然后摆放所有的事情，因为所有的事情都可以是个谜题，而谜题能够被解开。于是，当过去的人与事情不再恰如其分地停留在过去，他就不得不走入毫无经验的盲区，把那条已经被烹饪的鹅从烤箱里抢救出来。

对于现在来说，那段时间刚巧遥远得恰到好处，既做不到亲热地得令人能感到原封不动的触觉、气味或者温度的切肤体验，又没有褪色到能够成为记忆中的浪漫化而幼稚的短篇故事。但是在那些漫长的嫉妒，从未彻底结束的恼火，节奏不合拍的争执都被河水带着泥沙侵蚀之后，他留下来的最深的只是一个坚定的，信念般的印象：毫无疑问，他们是快乐过的。也因如此，他才感觉到加倍的羞耻。这种羞耻一方面来自于对方对自己的了解和他们在断开之前的关系，这种曾经被他们共同认为是牢不可破的永恒契约在内爆之后的伤害之深，以至于Eddy看到他就像是看到了一面可以照出全裸的自己的镜子来一样，但另一方面，也来自一种深入内心的嫉妒。这嫉妒并不只是因为对方目前的能力、位置比起他自己，而更是因为这中间他没有伴随着对方的时间。他根本认不出对方的琴声了，虽然Eddy近乎发痛地意识到那依旧是那把从13岁时就陪伴他的老琴，但这音乐听起来变化，成熟，和毫无疑问地提高了这么多，几乎让他怀疑刚刚遇上自己令人窘迫的露骨的对视的独奏家究竟是不是自己过去的情人。只有等当独奏家转回身去，站立到乐池前面空间狭窄的灯光下面，那后脑勺的浑圆完美的形状才确凿无疑地匹配上他松动的回忆，让后排的小提琴手几乎还能想起将手指埋入他细密的短黑发之间的触觉。

在所有的这些情绪之上，他又产生一种超越了时间的治理的新认识：他从头开始对对方的判断就是正确的，因而他感到一种他清楚自己已经没有权利享受的自鸣得意；这成了占有欲匪夷所思的新形式。但还没有时间去体验第三层面上的，道德的新羞耻，他们在沉默中分道扬镳了。Eddy还没有做好再次正式会面的准备，Brett与指挥家就像是旧友一样聊着天一起离开，让他感到大松了一口气。

在接下来的一周里，Eddy Chen的大部分私人时间就这样被用来做写实主义的幻想。他在下班的路上在国家剧院门口的广场上，绕着响亮的铁皮临时地板走回家的时候，或者是进行自己习惯性的夜游、在那个带着洋葱和酸奶香气的小卷饼店里面对着窗户上的贴纸坐下的时候，他思考着如果Brett Yang从视线画框的边缘入侵进来，自己应该说什么话，或者是做什么回应。场景数不尽数，但他只有一个明确的目的，用最体面，最亲切，最不受影响的方式向他表达自己真诚的祝贺，并且尽可能地表达出自己对于目前自己的处境的满意和幸福来。在第一句话发生之前，他就把可能性想了个遍，并且用自己在现实中少有的主动取悦自己。但一周的恐惧，等待，和安宁中，Eddy逐渐明白了，他想要的那个对话是不会来的。

在这一周结束的那场排练之后，是一次习惯性的非官方欢迎会。他们的所有愿意参与的成员都聚集在曾今是旧的国家剧院、现在被改为行政办公厅的建筑里面，一个挂满油画的，曾经显然是被烛火点亮，现在却是用墙上模仿煤油灯风格的电灯装点的大舞蹈室。在关于他们的新季度独奏家以及市交响乐团与国家剧院的合作历史的两个短演讲之后，Eddy仅有的算得上是友好关系、年龄相近的同事乐手都在他们独立的圈内做着显然有趣得多的对话，而他只能呆在那些他觉得高档过头的带龙头的玻璃桶旁边，小心地喝被稀释到没有任何酒味的宾治。在一周以来难得的嘈杂之中刚刚获得头脑的安宁的时候，他却被最意想不到地俘获了。

“我很高兴你对室内乐的兴趣，”指挥家布奇突然出现在他的面前，和站在身边的独奏新秀说，“如果你还需要人才的话，我想我们的年轻人们都会非常愿意参与你的室内乐练习的。是不是，Eddy？”

被叫到名字的二提乐手现在开始后悔自己因为羞怯站在柠檬水和花瓣黄瓜水的角落里了。他应该在刚刚自己还没那么饿的时候就到放着猪肉小香肠，公司三明治和素炸鸡块的那个长桌去，和那个曾在他的衣服上吐满高球威士忌的圆号手叙叙旧。这时，他只能等待Brett对他下评论，而对方现在已经是个光彩照人、受到他们的指挥大师亲热对待的独奏家了。一种久违但的确熟悉的心悸在他胸口出现，呼吸也变得像是竖琴拨出的切分音符一样摇摇晃晃，因此，他只能笨拙地攥着那个方形的朗姆酒杯，里面却只是放着稀释到像柠檬水的宾治，匆匆忙忙，有些糊弄地肯定作答，配上含混的点头和游移不定的眼神，像是要说服人家他喝醉了似的，任凭指挥将他简单介绍了一遍；尤其强调的是他来自的地方，因为惊喜之下，年长的男人意识到他们拥有着几乎同样的个人历史。

唯一让这个时候的Eddy Chen有些安慰的，是他相信站在对面、在他眼里看起来有些盛气凌人的旧情人不至于在这个时候主动点破他们痛苦的私人历史。不是因为他会心怀不舍、尚有挂恋，而是因为Eddy清楚，过去的那些事情在对方的心里比在他的心里远远难看得多。所以，这位年轻的独奏家不会当众表现出任何他们认识过的痕迹。如果不是一个能够清晰地阅读这个年长的小提琴手的人看来，接下来的就只会是个客套的寒暄罢了。正因如此，对面的人阔别两年的第一句话还是完全超出了他的预期。

“太好了。”Brett说，“那，陈先生，愿不愿意到我的地方来参与排练？”

这是场难得的毫无音乐背景的迎新派对，Eddy却觉得自己被音乐蒙蔽了耳朵，不得不再问了一次，并且得到再一次一模一样的邀请。他咳嗽了一下，在对面的旧情人脸上用他最谨慎详细但又不露声色的方式观察他的眼睛，鼻梁和嘴角。他最终没有看出什么来；那具礼貌的坚硬躯壳牢不可破，在被带棱形的宾治酒杯反射出的仿煤油灯的微弱照亮下，流露出陌生人完美的亲切的热情。但同时，那人看起来又活像他记忆力中的完全复刻一般，带着一些下垂的、羞涩又可人的睫毛、他微微有些被遮掩的神色宝石般的虹膜，小巧又镶着带些情绪的褶皱的嘴。他们的茫然又快乐的引荐人对独奏家的积极做了一句调侃，而他却只能因为这见鬼了的新现实而发出紧张的笑声，轻轻地抓了抓衬衫下面的腹部，近乎求助地望了望小提琴所被放置的角落。

作为急救，Eddy不得不向面前的人，尤其是他们的指挥大师，保证自己会看一看在什么时候方便，但那位独奏家不依不饶地丢出一些时间和地方来，周二下午、周三的早晨，面包匠街后面诸如此类。他清楚，自己本可以找出任何简单的理由来搪塞：已经有约、要为竞赛做准备，他甚至完全可以利用自己过敏的借口，解释自己需要去复诊和核查过敏原，就连指挥都不会有任何怀疑或者是指摘，因为他原来就是这样计划的，但当他再次看向对面的年轻人，那种近到触手可得的整个认知都令从骨髓深处轻轻震颤，他甚至无法再产生这周以来他最为熟悉的那种嫉妒感情。

Eddy Chen咽了口唾沫，说：“周二下午。当然可以。”

当他离开那个充满与他不一样的面孔的舞蹈厅的时候，他意识到，自己已经开始思考要怎么打发掉明天了。


	4. 如果你是在玩弄我……

他漫长又娇嫩的痛苦无处不在。在仅仅一天半的等待中，他试图始终待在床上，一动不动，记忆翻滚在他进入梦境之前的私密的幻想的扰动中，扇着翅膀喋喋不休。哪怕是他已经窘迫地哀求过它离开，它的停留却那么顽皮地不休不止。疲倦不经常对他做出这类惩罚式的折磨，令他的身体力竭至无法提起任何一部分肢体，但却又这样活动他的大脑，令他出现那些好似火烧的臆想。如果要找出一个生理上的借口的话，那就是他的大脑和他肢体沉浸在一样的、过度敏感的痛苦里；认定了世界上，时间里他做好准备承受的以外的一切都能成为对他的无情攻击。

他没有什么带着肉桂和甜奶油般柔情的书信可供焚烧以示自己的决绝，没有毁掉他们的所有过去的途径；他们的电子留档虽然被他全部删除，但他后脑的一个小声的意识中，他清楚地知道自己可以从几年前的一份电脑里的手机留档中重新导出他们的大部分外部的记忆——那种渴求的抽动伴随着他。他的确是太累了，明天是另一场大战，那么现在就在这儿躺着吧。这个想法作为借口出现的时候，他的愧疚感带着冰凉的酸楚渗透进他的被子，伴着那句居然能够成为他们的标语的词——不，还没到时候。他娇嫩的痛苦变得剧烈了。

这受折磨的一天里，他一直到傍晚阴天的太阳或许已经大致落了下去才爬起来，为的是用自己那根电子温度计测一测有没有发烧。他在被规定为药柜的那个抽屉里翻了可能十几分钟才找到它；体温一切正常。夜晚降临之后，他才穿上外套离开家，回到车站的下沉式广场那里他熟悉的那家店去，要了和往常一模一样的希腊卷饼。这回他不再过敏了。

Brett住在面包匠街支出来的一条靠河岸的窄路，叫做面包匠小道。它和主道形成一个非常狭窄的V字型，在V字的底部是一家咖啡馆和糕点店，它属于一个将这儿专门买下来，取了一个艺术指涉的店名的店主，和这条街的名字毫无关系。阿麦迪糕点店是那种专门放着一个陈旧雷明顿打字机作为装饰摆件的地方，店门正对着V字的两道探伸出去的触肢，因为内部的热气，门边的玻璃带上了湿油画般的独特光感，外面骑自行车的人形成一道横向的迷人灰白色的影子浮动而过。Eddy直到坐在那里，喝起了他的澳白的时候，才意识到自己并不知道自己面临的任务的实际性质。Brett向他意志坚定地做着推销以及道别的时候，说的是“把你自己带来”以及他会提供他需要的任何东西；到现在，他的假定还是四重奏，但这时的他想起来，自己对或许发生的任何一切都毫无头绪，他甚至没留下那人的联系方式。这太奇怪了；他们装腔作势地隔着时间中的距离，之间空悬着脐带一般的钝痛，就在身体脆弱的，皮肤最薄的中心。

距离约定的时间不差太久了。Eddy用胳膊肘擦掉了玻璃上的哪块区域，让他把自己大致觉得是109号附近的地方露出来。在那些没有阳台的向内的楼上试图看到一些人形的模样。肘部的衣服的潮湿凉气开始进入他里面那层衣服的时候，他才真的开始反刍和消化这个邀请。在紧绷的内爆导致的向外的推力发生了如此之久，他们重新靠近得悄无声息，像是某种苦涩的磁力一般。他向重新开始融化的大概是109号的景色再次望去，心底里出现一种歇斯底里的恼火；那家伙究竟想要什么？一切都明明是那家伙的选择，到了这时候却又开始讨价还价了（他顾不上自己是不是公平对待对方了，这儿是他的脑子里面，他的场地，他的权利，他的委屈）——但他任性的渴望倒是在这时候退缩了，向他强调不是自己的责任。如果他有任何一个其他的，可以分享他任何秘密的朋友，他早就在蜷缩着的整个昨天去再从头添油加醋，高傲地丢出成打的阴谋了，但一直到这一刻，空缺依旧是空缺，画家未完成的人像在色彩斑斓，丰富热烈的背景中留出铅笔勾勒、但抹除不掉的遗迹。

当他离开阿麦迪糕点店，走向那根通向河岸的触肢，岸边的树木将他笼罩在寒冷的阴影里面。但他立刻选择绕开他们，躲避这即将结束的冬日想要将他抓在手心的最后企图。

109号不在他遥望过来的时候所以为是的那个地方，而在更靠后的一家丛林般繁茂的鲜花商店的遮掩后面，但这也没关系。Eddy提着自己的琴箱在门口站定，望着墙上那一排铃旁边只有欧洲人才有的手写体，并且在找到挤在两个完美对称的数字排列之间的203的标签时立刻按下。在短暂的电子盲音传来时，他却突然被巨大的紧张裹挟了。在荒诞的一个飞快的想法里，他听到那个熟悉的声音对他现在尴尬地位的无情嘲讽。但在他决定之前，门就已经开了。甚至没有一句通过门铃通话的招呼，连给他再多想一秒的机会都没有。他就应该在到达那个V的底部的时候扭头就走，至少这样还能给他保留些体面下来；现在，他已经太快地向对方宣告自己的到来了。要是这时临阵脱逃，那嘲讽他的懦弱就会是他完全应得的了。

他快步登上阶梯，敲了敲灰绿色的门，203挂在门上，有些摇摇晃晃。他吸了口气，他的心砰砰直跳，然后，眼镜片后面熟悉的下垂睫毛和带着浅粉色的脸颊出现了。独奏家穿着一双黑色的袜子，直接站在地上，他看起来和前两天的Brett Yang那么不同；他穿着酒红色的长居家裤，头发没有用发胶固定，在耳朵上方柔和地轻摆。

“你好。”他短促地说。

“Eddy。”独奏家粉色的闪着光的嘴唇张开，“你来了！”

他的语气里面带着些听不出是否是强迫出的友好。他的眉毛没有聚拢，而是舒张开，带着一些惊奇般的神色，他的眼睛没有看向Eddy的，而是在他的衣领和手里的琴之间上下来回。他的客厅不大，空间挑高，在封闭的壁炉的前面只有一把椅子拿了出来，在长沙发的前面。Eddy站在客厅里只是草草看了一眼房间，就重新盯住他，望着他像蛾子翅膀一样扇着的睫毛。他单手解下围巾，放在手里，Brett立刻接过去，将它挂在有些可怜的承着重负的衣帽架上。

“其他人呢？”

“什么？”

“其他人呢？”

“……没有。”独奏家粉色的嘴唇被含在嘴里轻咬了一下，“没有其他人。”

“我以为……”Eddy的声音逐渐变轻了。他将他的琴握在手里，站在那颗衣帽架形成的树旁没有移动，被挑高的窗中涌进来的阴天天光沐浴着。他叹了口气，开始感到暖气的温暖，从手心里都出现了黏腻的汗。尽管已经到了这儿，他居然还是幻想着该如何拔腿就跑；而Brett或许是因为猜到了这一点，他关门的动作才如此缓慢，柔和。锁关闭时发出晃动的金属敲击声。

他的声音从他背后传来，稳定地，不受干扰地又喊了一声：“Eddy。”接着，停了一口气的时间，更轻，那道惊雷像耳语一般。他说：“陈先生？”

Eddy半扭着身子，被钉在原地。有那么一个瞬间，他只能看到Brett从他背后绕道他的前面，左边的颈侧那颗新鲜瘢痕般的琴吻。那些悬在空中的清脆的记忆突然结晶在他的心脏里，让每一个移动的瞬间都发出渴望的痉挛。他刚刚还想说些关于四重奏的俏皮话，但这个曾令他幸福也令他窘迫的称呼在那双粉色的、饱满的嘴唇之间居然如此随意地再传出来。在充满外人，佯装陌生的舞厅里是一回事，而仅有他们俩的赤裸裸的空间里，它的嘹亮令他沉醉。或者，难道在Brett那儿，它的效力已经褪色，只是对他来说是个半熟的，遥远的巧合？他感到自己或许是真的上当受骗了，就应该直接用他的过敏作为借口；他还没去取报告呢，本来昨天就该去了，这样，他得晚一点才能知道蛋、奶、谷粒的组合是否会永远令他腹股沟瘙痒。

“Eddy就够了。”他说，声音低沉而紧绷。停了半秒，吸了口气，然后将那口气重新吐出来，他嗓子里的那种压力已经散去了一半，“……你究竟想要什么？”

他的回答带着些妥帖的谨慎：“我想请你做个观众。”

“做个观众？”

“是的。”Brett望向另外一边。Eddy本并不想要更深地向里面走，但Brett只是后退了两步，他就跟了上去，直到站在那个看起来经历了不少的折磨的直角沙发延伸出来的拐弯处。

“我在练习表演。”

他这样说，好像它就解释了一切。Eddy看着他，感到匪夷所思的超常性；距离家有十多个时区的地方，他进入自己旧情人的客厅，提着自己的琴接受羞辱。Brett甚至是有些茫然地看着他，面露无辜，他充满活力的眉毛依旧在额头的中间轻微上挑，依旧是略微惊奇的神色，他的体态轻盈开放，柔软的家居裤之下的双脚像个舞蹈家一样形成黑色的扇面；他的脸颊略微向上抬起，而Eddy此时刚好能看到一点他曾经低下头滚烫地亲吻过的发旋，在他没几天前用发胶固定、站直身体的时候，根本显露不出这个苍白而敏感的爱的中心来。

“我以为这会是一个四重奏。如果你是在玩弄我……”

“——是个误会。”Brett立刻回答，几乎打断了他，“我那时只是在和沃尔夫冈说在家安排练习的可能性，因为我刚到了这儿没多久，什么人都不认识——主题接着就移到了他的一个孩子的四重奏上；而你知道，没法停止父母讨论自己的孩子。我无意误导，只是没法给你个更好的解释。你走得太快了。”

为什么是我？Eddy想问。但他将它咽了下去。Brett看起来自然、活泼到不可能伪造，给的理由也足够充分：初来乍到，没有任何哪怕是有一半熟悉的人，哪怕需要进入过去的未知疆域，也比一片空白更亲切。或许在他不在那儿的令他有些忧郁地无权地嫉妒的时光里，有新的东西填满了他的位置，因而那些有着距离感的痛苦不再是痛苦了；那个无伤大雅的称呼也只是称呼。他的记忆瞬间收回了那些充满诱惑的结晶体，让他的心空落落地泵出新生的、无处可去的血液。

“如果你不愿意……”Brett后退了一点。向那个原来是壁炉的，架出来的小平台靠过去一些。Eddy这时才看到他的琴横躺着，花纹和腮托的颜色组合那么眼熟。的确是那把十三四岁以来一直没换过的琴，忠诚地待在那块精巧的颌骨之下，他本可以在的位置。Brett虚晃地指着门的方向，右手却已经重新握起了弓子。

“不，”Eddy看着独奏家粉色的，晃动的嘴唇。他双手抱起自己的琴箱，后退着靠到沙发边缘坐下，“表演吧。”

他等着一些介绍，但另一个小提琴手架起他的琴，站在那个被封住的，曾经一度温暖整个老派中产阶级家庭的奶绿色壁炉前面（这壁炉和他好似被封住的口舌一样互成隐喻）摆好姿势，最后用有些凄惨的，滑稽而生机勃勃地眼神看向他。那眼神里面有一些难以启齿的色彩，令他以为自己做好了准备做这个才不配位的审判者。但在开头的两个音里面，他就发现了，这是场彻彻底底的伏击。

总说更容易带回写实的、片段式的记忆的嗅觉在这时失灵，将这高贵的职责移交给他听觉中的幻境。重现同时带来甜蜜的狂喜和庄重的背叛，时间和时间同时发生，在一颗电子般的恍惚重叠之中，让年轻的小提琴手也同时躲闪在这两个时间在存在中不可弥补的鸿沟的两端：他不喜欢它们中的任何一个选择。

他深深地吐息，但却听不到自己呼吸的摩擦。尽管他一个人的独奏家用上了弱音器，他还是感到这曲子响亮的就像轰鸣，似乎是独奏家上来用了太多不合时宜的蛮力，但演奏令人惊叹，让他的头皮随之发麻。在他痴迷的凝望中，那双羞怯的眼珠被遮住，刚才还自由地张开的狂野的眉毛这时聚在一起了，在那道立体的眉骨下涂出一小片阴影，倒露出一种久违的、叫人同情的委屈来。Eddy的眼神如此专注，甚至在转开目光的时候，视野的内部都在靠近内眼角的那一侧露出一团短暂的，像是压迫导致的金色光来。他已经感觉不到自己目前正坐着的那张皮沙发，而是发现自己在一片雾一样的暗色空间里，只在前方开着一块被丝绒红色镶边的狭窄梯形，只要向前，再踏一步，他就能将整个自己融化在所有的针扎般的关注下。

他的独奏家跳过了乐队合奏的沉默，从进入展开部的时候，弓子开始了噩梦般的抖动，就像那样，从令人惊叹的指令般的神采直接进入了荒谬的抛弓。他紧屏的眼睛翕动开一道向下的毛茸茸的弧，接着，Eddy熟悉到几乎发痛的，那个灿烂又勉强的笑容凭空出现，像是用艳丽以道歉和哀求一样。独奏家的眼神向他背后的什么空间直直望去，然后像是溺水之人抓住一个影子，聚焦到他的目光上，本来就在跨弦中打滑的弓子戛然而至，填充整个空间的一切就立刻被悬吊起，消失了。

音乐停下来，因此他取而代之：呼——吸——

Brett看向他，脸上仍然带着那个顽抗着的灿烂微笑，他洁白的小颗牙齿并列着，只露出来一点。他的眼睛看进Eddy的里面去，有些摇摇晃晃。Eddy盯着他那颗独特的痣，看着它在眼角的粉色框架里突然的轻柔位移。在蓄势待发的沉默里，他将自己向沙发里陷得深了一点；布艺材质比它看起来远远柔软得多，移动之后，他才从大腿下面的回映上意识到自己发出了如何惊人的热量。

他这样端详着，没来得及说任何东西，面前的独奏家又继续开始了。他重整旗鼓，不算成功，华彩的开端里连着拉错了两个音；速度比Eddy习惯的大师，也比他曾经的自己慢了一些。在进入这个煎熬的段落中，是观众，而不是表演者屏息倾听，每一道突然的高音，不平衡的琶音节奏，听起来都令他痛苦夹杂着地壳之下涌动的剧烈的窘迫，在经过之后依旧在他脑中的声音里停留，好像是他自己在表演中万众瞩目地犯下大错（唉，让他想想吧，尽管他只是个二提）。汗水来得太快了，已经堆积起来，令他看到一道晶莹的水光在一个回弓动作中从那小巧又同样晶莹的耳垂上面滴落。

尽管挣扎，他还是成功地熬到了第一乐章的尾巴。停顿短得令人吃惊，不假思索，几乎衔接上后半的整段。尽管不再反复出现一会儿以前的羞辱般的抖弓，但开头那种掌控式的气势和力量以不疾不徐的速度逐渐消失，在进入最抒情的段落中甚至开始出现学生式的粗糙。紧张令更多的汗液悄悄出现，从他手掌握起的那个扁平的半弧向下滚动，钻进他在小臂上潇洒地挽起的袖口里。那具在两层穿到有些厚薄不齐的圆领衫覆盖下忽隐忽现地起伏着的身体轻颤着，他脸颊的绯红不知是在羞怯之中，还只是因为体力的胁迫而到来；独奏家抬起手来，家居裤覆盖不到的地方留出了一道奶油镶边。

第三乐章：他直接跳过了应该是乐团的部分，瞥了一眼自己唯一的观众，在舞曲中加快速度，对这段的掌握明显令他松了口气，让他甚至随着自己的节奏轻柔地摆动起身体起来，但应有的逐渐激烈之中，他的身体轻轻向后侧弯曲，一只袜子下的脚趾扣紧，微微踮起，细窄的跟腱紧绷。直到末尾，他重新进入了热烈甜蜜，光彩夺目的图景之中。

独奏家彻底放下琴的第一个时刻。Eddy立刻将眼神从刚刚还在空气中散发热量的小腹上移开眼睛，试图从脑子里卷出些理智的、令人信服的念头，作为自己配得上这个私密观众地位的滑稽证明。但还没来得及开口，站立着的那一位自顾自地先发言了。

“谢谢。”粉色的嘴唇紧紧抿成一道平直的缝，开了又合，让他省去斟酌，“我想你可以走了。”

“什么？”

Eddy看着他，在惊异之中站起身来——Brett反射般向后退了一些，肩胛贴上壁炉平台的边缘。他伸展了一下身体，以免重新摔进座位里。

“你不能毫无原因地跑到我这儿，让我到你家里来，一言不发地表演这——”他咽下一口口水，“你不能——如果你是在玩弄我——你真粗鲁。”

他的独奏家看起来有些被刺痛了。

“Eddy——Eddy，别，我不——”Brett声音平稳，低沉，一直到现在，终于被扯出粗糙的边缘，带上了辩解的急迫，“我需要。我需要一个观众。”

“为你的柴可夫斯基？”

“我没法决定。求求你。”

Brett这会儿是看着他们之间的地面了，Eddy被给予的拖鞋歪斜地被踩在脚下。他苍白的爱的中心再次朝向站得太近但又太远的年轻人。

“我需要你做为观众。”

“你没有权利。”

“……当然没有。”他偏了偏头，像是个半拉的行礼，最终说。Brett看了他一会儿，像是想要加上一些其他的东西。他的肩胛靠在封闭的壁炉上轻轻敲击，他那个濒死的礼仪笑容终于彻彻底底地消失了。独奏家吐了口气，将手腕上挽起的衣服拉了下来，回到他搁在一边地上的琴箱，蹲下将小提琴放回去。扣上搭扣的时候，他蹲着的模样小得就像是在邀请惩罚。Eddy能听到他深吸了一口气，接着，背对着自己深受折磨的来客，他说，“我没有权利，只能请求你，或者是——或者付钱购买你的时间。周二的下午，或者是什么其他的，你方便的——？”

但他的来客已经提起自己原封不动的琴，拧开不难打开的木质大门，从那间充满另一个人气味的屋子狂奔而出，手里的围巾在下行的风中飘得像是张旗帜。

在连排的信箱投递口对面，Eddy停了下来，在楼梯的底层被迫逗留着，心底里埋藏的干涸的漩涡重新开始向外奔涌，一度岌岌可危的牵连的丝线又充满热情地抖动起来，接着像是杂技使用的钢绳一样猛然绷直，于是便可以承接一个人加上另一个的生命的重量。他想着那个礼貌，疏离但他知道对于他们来说意味着一切的名字，仿佛像是对音乐的沉迷一样，他的眼睛无声地搭上，身体突然瘸了下来，靠向一侧的墙，猛然、热烈地塌下，只用手肘护着琴箱使它不受冲击。它压在他自己的膝盖上面，一个巧妙，朦胧的角度。就这样，他坐着没法移动，炽热凝结在一直没有完全脱掉的大衣向内弯折的衣角内侧，他的右腿蜷在下面，身体的重负从侧面的墙上蹭下来一块墙皮，它刚才已经收到冲击，但掉落的速度比他坐下还要慢，因此能够砸在他的膝盖上，令他过度敏感的皮肤开始发抖，碎成一团小型烟花般的白色烟雾。

情欲突如其来，正像狂风吹在幼兽的乳毛上。


	5. 你哭了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dub-con

第二周同一时间，109号的二楼左侧，Eddy再次驾到。这是他自己的可悲。他的欲望在沉闷的工作时分占领他的身体，在那个谢天谢地到底是没有什么殖民主义遗留风格的丑陋大楼里面，在练习厅，作为练习厅的表演舞池和另一个练习厅之间转移，在终于到来的剧作家的指点中做一个合奏的巨大声部的一部分。这部奇异的新剧的中间幕布之前还有第二小提琴组，但后半段就不再那么需要他们了，让他能有足够长的，自由的时间来欣赏那张在整个乐团最前面，应该是最荣耀的部分站立的，滑稽地卡在一个不存在的全新位置的独奏家；他甚至还有一些需要表演的部分。他的独奏家不看向他，或者如果看的话，也是在他所不知道的时刻。剧作家参与进来，领导大局时，整个场面变得有些滑稽，他的独奏家被缩进一个受批评和毋需太多劳动的奇怪地位，在缺少与他们合作的舞蹈与人声声部的时候尤其是这样，他被要求在特定的时候用自己的半侧面朝向舞台的后方，让Eddy能全神贯注地望着那只轮廓发红，必定柔软又温暖的甜美的耳朵。

从私密的时间向外进发，他新的愧疚感的对象：欲望，带着明亮的，新生命降临的恸哭；融化的糖丝在弹动的光芒里承接他落下的整个身躯，微小密布的灼烧感紧贴上来。

哪怕只向自己宣布都令他快要沸腾，他也不能更加清楚自己答应的根本原因是欲望。欲望难以忍受，更难以掩藏；不管是对人还是对自己，跨过他理性的管辖，欲望管理了他的唇舌，喉咙，他的声音，替他吆喝和呼喊，在他身体里从内到外翻了个遍，那些记忆如此轻薄，欲望只是在他的海马体上戳出一个洞，里面紧紧束在一起的相册照片就升腾出来，悬在他头顶上方带着凉意的清脆空气中，塑料般噼啪作响。沉闷的永恒的仲夏的日子，在被欢迎的折磨后显得臃肿笨拙的拥抱，人的肉体上干净汗液的咸味，赤裸的身体藏在他们无权选择、但完美得浑然天成的白色纱窗后面时被阳光照射出的朦胧斜影。

一周的欲望像是被挤进了一整年的煎熬，让他的意识分离成两个独立的部分，一半做一个尽量完美的合奏成员，机械化得甚至比平时更挑不出错，另一半蒸腾到体外，张开千百道挂着粘液颗粒的透明细丝铺洒向同一个方向，就像是最单纯，最秘密的爱慕，在两年里在他心底里发酵出了只有他能嗅到的水果过熟的酒味。两个系统并行的工作方式顺利到令他意外，只有一次新改的运弓被他疏离的大脑遗忘，但并没得到除了或许短暂的一瞥以外的任何指控。它的贪婪让他束手无策，只能向自己投降。周日，在两天见不到仅有能够纾解自己渴求的对象的焦心意识中，他与沉默的同事道别，接着近乎习惯一般向指挥台前面的那个身影转过眼神。那道被他仓皇躲闪的目光再次遇上了他的。

Brett眨了两下。在Eddy的记忆里好似非常缓慢。接着，他拎起琴，在只剩下他俩之前，跟着那批木管乐手一起离开了这个空间。

如果说Eddy准时的再次到访令他意外，他也并没怎么表现出来，更没有主动向另一个小提琴手提出质疑。在他暖气开足，阳光充沛的临河公寓里，他依旧显得平淡又客气。如果一定要问Eddy的话，他觉得另一方显得有些没由来的感激。Brett顶着新洗过的蓬松短发迎接了他，和上次一样为他将他的外套挂在那颗果实累累的树上，让他在他的沙发上找个位置坐下，然后扭头去厨房泡了杯安定心神用的洋甘菊茶，脚步稳健，任凭Eddy从背后望着他走路时拖鞋里面露出来的半只粉红色的脚底。他拾起琴，表演以前向Eddy望了一眼，带着一半的预警，一半的再度确认，然后，他献上一场远远可以更好的柴小协表演。这平稳得超出了他们任何一个的预期，Eddy得到了Brett的欠身以示感激。他一只手提着琴和弓子将他引到门前，送他离开时，甚至冒出了一个湿漉漉，不对称的小小微笑。

炼金术只等到第三次的魔法就发生了。Eddy太过羞怯，哪怕是在欲望的指引下也谨慎犹豫，没踏错任何一步，但某个云端的意志急不可待，立刻叫他们笨拙的舞蹈暴露出里面甘美异常的堕落。

在排练间歇的会面尽管太过短暂，结论也必定仓促，可他们的独奏家似乎并没有什么真正的提高。说实话，他的能力不容置疑，在他们在排练中那些精巧的片段里就能轻易让坐在二提靠后的年轻人沉醉。但在这儿，他自己的客厅里，他在每一次的尝试中搞砸不同的段落，弹奏了完全错误的一个小节，弓子发抖，甚至有一次倾倒到意外地失去平衡。在整支协奏曲结束之后，他会换上一个几分钟的小品，有什么巧妙的四度或者是人工泛音技巧，通常相当完美，以抚平自己受挫的自尊；如果在突然的高把位上走音，他也只是像雨水淋湿的猫一样甩甩头，愿意重新走一次那个小节。一如既往，他不想要他观众的任何建议。第三周的告别时刻，Eddy已经能很好地管理自己沉重的热情了。他不安宁但平静地离开那个过暖的房间，踏入凉风之中，只有在重新回到面包匠街上，过了两个半街区，已经由V的那个更浓的连接墨点向下茫然地探索了很远一段，才意识到自己右边衣袋空空：钱包在另一边，而钥匙在裤子口袋里。他仅仅犹豫了非常短暂的一瞬，接着，似乎他自我保护的理性意志不值一提，他的步伐向后转去，奔回了那个繁花环绕的隐蔽的楼底大门。

再次出现在门边，Brett的脸颊看起来有些微妙的，难以落到实处的不同。他头发的一侧斜支起，脸颊带着比起刚才更细密，像是更炎热一般的微小汗滴，在他脸上柔和的绒毛之间并列着。他遮掩地收紧着自己的双肋，眼角与手指关节上面的红色都加深了，似乎有些过度活动了。

“你还好吗？”独奏家比刚才道别时更显干涩的声音有些迷惑地问。

Eddy先咽了口口水，他在用脚尖快速跑上楼来时冷静下来的大脑想要解释自己，先回答再次前来冒犯的目的。但出口的却是另一个问题：“你哭了吗？”

他面前潮红的脸颊露出一种错愕，接着转为半个在疲累中被逗乐般的神情。

“不。”Brett回答，“我没事。——怎么了？”

“抱歉。我忘了我的手机。”

Brett消失了一会儿。他的声音只隔着门板传来：“不在茶几上。”

“那可能是在里面。”Eddy回答道。

又是一会儿的等待。他的独奏家的脚步走到更远的地方，然后再次回到入口的门廊处。

“你确定你带过来了吗？”

“是的，哦，是的。”

在暂停和反复中出现了一些徒劳的小幅焦躁，年轻的小提琴手没有等待第二轮的邀请（他忘了，或者是觉得不重要），重新进入他刚刚离开的空间里。他先是感到了无心导致的对私密的探破，然后才发现屋里似有似无的皮肤般的新气味；令他本身也难以理解，但他不得不将埋在大衣口袋里的那只手向内侧移动了一点，保护他含蓄而狂野的不敬。

“我没看到。”站在靠近窗户一侧的人向他摊开手，有些慌张。

“它刚刚就在这儿。”Eddy茫然地左右搜寻，“它不在我身上。我猜是从口袋里掉出去了。”

“你想要我打个电话吗？你开静音了吗？”

“好的，没有，拜托。”

他点了点头，有些松垮地调了调让他发热的围巾，让他的脖颈获得一些空气。站立着，他甚至向一边孤独地固定着的长方型全身镜里望去，等待着自己默认的铃声提示它的位置。

“Eddy。”Brett叫了一声提醒他。

他正抬着手，将自己手机那个键入号码的雪白页面对着需要帮助的小提琴手。有些小心地避开对方握在屏幕两边上半的手指，将它握到朝向自己的手中后，他感觉到了这得天独厚、说不定绝无仅有的机遇向他招手，仅仅只是因为他面前的人为他心焦的暧昧神情和轻轻颦起的眉毛，才让他没有压榨地试探，敲出自己的旧号码看看它是否会自动补全——他可以，但他发誓自己没有计划这个。链接忙音响起，紧接着，从沙发深处的某个位置，他那支和千万人都一模一样的铃声响起来。

“让我来。”Brett深深吸了口气，先他一步走到方形坐垫和坐垫之间的缝隙前，将手埋进那儿寻找，但Eddy，这聪明又太傻的家伙，为了避免对方的殷勤和善成为自己不必要的道德负担，紧接着跟随过来，一边说着“我觉得我应该是坐在这儿……”一边将斜靠在酒红色布艺沙发角落里那个更小的白色皮草包裹的靠垫拿了起来。

“不——不！Eddy！”

自从命运惩罚般恶毒的规定他们不幸的重聚以来，新晋的独奏家还从没有用过这么急躁、响亮、绝望的嗓音，可一切太晚了。被笨拙地勉强掩藏的，湿漉漉的纯紫色假阳具已经进入这位冒进的来客的视野里。

那东西硅胶制、轮廓清晰的形状垫在一张半蜷缩着，被推到角落中、形成一小片积云的餐巾上面，被沙发本身的颜色衬得丑陋刺眼。它的潮湿如此强烈地带着Eddy不敢去探索的暗示，自顾自地展开一副入侵式的图景：蓬松的黑色头发杂乱地散开，稍微遮住眼睛，皮肤泛着热气腾腾的粉红，颅骨呈现一道完美的弧线，随着移动前后振荡。年轻的小提琴手随着体内紧绷的战栗深吸了一口气，在眼球边缘一道金色折射的流动中，有些恍惚地理解了那种暧昧气味在他身体上过度有效、难以启齿、条件反射般的作用。他确凿无疑地意识到自己看着的是什么时候，立刻转开了目光，好像那还能给被彻头彻尾、从内到外地羞辱了的旧情人留下任何一丝尊严的幻象。完全噤声，仪式般收敛地踮起脚，向后退了几乎不存在的半步，他小心翼翼地从向他伸出了大半，并且被凝固在那儿的手里接过他的手机，感到自己大腿发软、寸步难行。

他旁边的，现在猛冲到他面前的独奏家将那根紫色的东西立刻拿起来，以被烫伤般飞快的动作将它丢进茶几另一头的抽屉里。笨重的、叹息般的撞击声落地之前，Brett就已经快步流星地走到了没有完全关闭的公寓门口，将门完全拉开，肩膀紧绷，望着地面，头颅忘一边下垂，向这位快要发狂的不速之客安静地恳求自己最后清静的权利。

Eddy Chen从没有这么明确地感到过自己整个身躯前后上下的不协调。当他躺在自己目前仅仅占有的那张租来的小床上，他的大脑被关于过去和现在的Brett同时双重地填满。他曾被这个从过去跨进他新的当下之人所发掘出的可耻可悲的愉悦，他不高贵，不自然的激情（无意双关，也可以是有意）。被一双火苗点燃，但只在他的腹腔里持续，它持续的光亮勾勒出那唯一的，缓慢震荡成型的边缘。

在门前，Eddy叹了口气，并且决定贡献自己作为俘虏。他将门合上，转身回望。

Brett的身体热得发烫，被他猛然伸出的双手最初捕获的时候轻轻颤抖，等他的整个手掌贴上去接触的时候反倒停止下来，隔着两层的上衣温暖他。他的手指向下探索，沾上那道奶油镶边，于是便与他渴望的皮肤不再有任何阻隔了。他将他的独奏家按在一边高度正好的鞋柜顶端，让他能并拢自己的前臂垫在身下以作出准备。他形状完美的后脑勺向侧面偏转，露出整个向下直直斜着的，毫不羞怯的可爱鼻尖。而他被俘的崇拜者将他两层的包裹一齐向上卷起，向自己展示那整片光滑、邀请着的温暖画布。他的手顺着脊梁向下滑落，在家居裤的边缘刻意悬停，只在桃子皮上的绒毛尖端轻轻扫过，就让Brett发出尖尖的，可怜的哀求的呻吟。

他被现在显得更明确，更剧烈的情欲的气味鼓动着，先是将自己掩在衣角里已经有整周整周之久的痛苦爱意向前戏弄地撞去，像是给对方一个预演宣告自己的目的，也是展示他们有多契合。在得到了反过来顶向他的柔和欢迎后，他拉下仅有的阻隔着他的幕布，将手指探到肉桂色向深粉过渡的褶子之间，那儿真切的滚烫和刚才的什么自我取悦的小把戏中留下的全然湿意令他同时喜悦，又惊叹自己居然还没有真的开始发痛。

“准备十足。”他的耳语像是哽咽混着惊叹，“多么淫荡……你这婊子，我的甜心。你是怎么样骑它的，坐在我刚才坐过的沙发上？好孩子。”

“陈先生。”——又是那个惊雷般的爱称，让他情欲的漩涡颠簸更甚——“请别……”Brett的话夹在压抑不住的喘息之间，“别……夸奖我。”

“你不能停止我——”年轻人被他旧情人一如记忆中的服从激起了他不依不饶的甜蜜，“你那么美丽，让我想要的发了疯，你的嘴巴，身体，你的腋窝，你的脚跟！你的音乐……”

他停顿下来，缓慢地，尽可能温柔地进入这具已经与他分别旷日持久的身体。一道漫长的，颤抖的气慢慢吐出，他抽离的那一小部分理智开始明白有的人为什么称这为回家了。他服从的曾经的伴侣在短暂地沉默中迎向他的激情，将脊背向特定角度弯曲，渴求他张开整个手掌紧贴的爱抚。

在黏液新生在喉头的时候，Eddy抬起头眨着眼睛以劝诱它返回，但理由并不充分的泪水兀自滑下他起伏的下半张脸颊，滴落在面前热腾腾的洁白脊背上。他靠下去，将头枕在对方后颈那个圆润得像一颗被河水打过的鹅卵石一般的骨点上，用牙轻轻下流地啃咬，又用他是那么清楚一定会留下红色圆痕的方式贪婪地吮吸，并且被对方自己或许看不见它的认识取悦。大衣下面的复古二手毛衣贴在Brett赤裸的脊梁上，他的整个自己也埋的更深入了些。躯体紧贴的节奏在阒然无声的狭窄空间里回荡。

“Brett，Brett，你掌控一切的姿态，独奏家！你的柴可夫斯基，我的上天——”

“——中提琴。”

另一道惊雷。如果不是它再次在这恰巧的独特场合中被提及，他早已将其忘到了脑后。他停了下来，带着些错愕，那些从海马体里面逃窜出来的记忆现在重新穿上麻绳、整理成连贯的相册，缠绕着的彩灯全都突然亮起警示的鲜红，令他束手无策。他的手从那整块的滚烫的皮肤上小心翼翼地挪开，也将自己依依不舍的任性的阴茎立刻抽了出来，上面新鲜的潮湿令他嫉妒。他喘息着，给面前的人收拾自己的时间。他们默认的容光焕发的谈和如此紧密和顺利，为什么Brett要喊他们的安全词？

独奏家撑起他的身体，翻过身来，赤裸着背脊滑坐到地上，甚至同时带着些高傲。不知道是不是看出了他旧情人的疑惑：“我说，我不需要你的评价。”

“我……”Eddy吃惊地向后退去，意识到自己靠到了刚才到现在一直虚掩着的公寓大门上，“很抱歉。”

“没事的。”Brett低头移动自己裤子上的松紧带，那双指尖泛出粉色的美丽的手向两边用力，扎了一个扁平的蝴蝶结，“走吧。”

“我很抱歉。”茫然地，现在已经重新走回了走廊里的二提重申道。

坐在地上的人抬起头来，望向外面突然变得萎靡不振的另一个人，眼睛上那颗小小的黑色痣旋转了一下，然后他站起来，摇摇晃晃地回到门前。依旧带着粉色汗液的脸颊在门完全关上之前，出现在那道开缝里，他的神色刚巧跨在同情和讽刺之间细腻的平衡上。他问：“你哭了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用中提琴做safeword是朋友的提议哈哈哈，感觉非常合适就用了


	6. 你记不记得Eddy Chen？

这下他出了大洋相了。他翘首盼望，暗自焦心，接着， 被自己的等待迷惑。秘密在记忆的黑暗中展开，没那么不上台面，但只有他一个人的空间里能够以这个形式、这个色彩悄悄闪现。Brett闭上眼，躺在夜晚滴答、零星，但不曾停止的雨声中，眼中出现他长久以来未被填平的沟壑的形状。

牧歌时期的那男孩（早已成年，但现在看来青葱到可怜）轻盈而带着些青年特有的，造作的忧郁。他瘦巴巴的，黑眼睛上方是一对带着有立体感但却深浅不均的眉毛，脸颊上有着浅褐色，颗粒状的斑点，窘迫时带着肢体韵律的向一边耸起肩膀。他抿起嘴时带着种轻微撅起姿态的上唇中心令Brett最记忆犹新，在那男孩佯装发怒的时候紧绷着，每每想起都能挑起他最难堪的激情。他满是理解和认同的话语，毫不评判，但单纯无知，对亲密的不同形式懂得太多又太少，当时，总是不经允许地给出高傲又盲目的宽恕。

现在，Brett充满后见之明地向下望，能看到当时自己对他这种虚空的正义热情的不理不睬来自他本能地体验到的关于对方真诚性的担忧。在嘴上尖酸又保守的他开头仅仅是好奇，这就持续了几年之久，仅仅他一个人，接着是令他眼花撩乱的幻象，最终是笨拙地，抛开一切的坦白，喉咙不知是发干还是瘙痒，总之是夹杂着成串明显作为修饰用的咳嗽。他蜿蜒的试探中，他们在知识和体验的中间相遇。他扒着椅面边缘，登上那双肌肉有力但滚烫时绵软的大腿，诱惑他的对象，他滔滔不绝的、太简单的甜心。尽管太过庸俗，但那的确发生在一场毫无盛大姿态的醉后、酒味环绕的邀请中，那双能让他融化在里面的双眼怔怔地面对了他的牺牲，接着，一个拥抱，所有的吻，紧随其后是纯洁以外的痛苦。

Eddy苛刻又甜蜜，挑剔得无以复加。他比Brett能想象得到的还要完美，恶劣地赏赐的低声喃喃，动听的不容商量的请求，只是因为过分怜惜，才没有在他身上留下火辣辣的一触及就会发痛的敏感旧痕。他记得在迫切的链接的欲念中，从下方向上投望那双满怀信心的，被笑意推挤得有些窄长、温暖的眼睛，接着，就是对方的皱眉和更低沉的声音，和任他享用的惩罚。那些带着复杂的香料气味的忧郁过往，Eddy汗津津的身体、他淌着蜜的性器，给予的苦痛感悠长而别无选择。他们曾相隔的距离远远比现在更相近，互相甚至能够看到嘴唇和鼻尖上濡湿的粘稠水光；他的担忧被无数的吻一点点吞噬，为每一道苦难神魂颠倒。不仅仅是在游戏中，而是整个生活：他腰部还很瘦的时候，练琴过度，坐在没有靠垫的木头椅子上，体态不佳，背后只有一块刚好位于背中心的椎骨靠在上面，轻轻发热。在他疲倦到深感必需的时候，那一小块的骨头上会带着被惩罚出的疼痛，熨烫般滋滋作响，令他身体内幸福的泉缓缓漾出，温暖每一根麻木的指尖。

在家那儿，他们总是紧贴在一起，甚至等到需要找出时间来给自己，两个冒失的青年都不甚情愿。他给了他不幸之后的长途陪伴，也得到了最荒诞不经的起誓。如果轰鸣着的记忆里，他曾经沉溺于这种疼痛而放浪的游戏，是因为他清楚他们曾许诺过的永远相——好啦，还没提过那个字眼儿呢。

对比过去的亲密和它的缺失令他焦虑，而已经作出、还远远不够的努力令他疲惫。他可以永远不用清楚它的甜味，但被剥夺了它唯一可能的模样后，他后悔了。到了现在，他只有指甲盖下面不时出现的雾状白斑，眼睛里神秘莫测、忽隐忽现的飞蚊，和依旧会在椅背上顶得发痛的一块僵硬的椎骨。青灰色的黎明从他窗帘不严密的顶端慢慢涌入；他抛了锚的岛屿开始像船一样飘行，延伸出渴望的桅杆。

上周，他的等待落了空。是他自己犯的错，老是这么粗心大意，在练琴之外的什么事都只在乎表面呈现，绊了自己一跤。之前，Eddy在被斥责的叫嚷中还是走了，并且离开以前的脸上落着熟悉的湿漉漉的，委屈的光，立刻叫他又心软，又心生挑衅。尽管专门拆开它的连接部分将它从家里带来，他到了这时候开始不再能忍受那个玩具恶心的颜色了，将它遮在其他的新置办的家居品的包装之间，丢进楼道反面巨大的建筑垃圾车厢里面。没什么区别，但他考虑了去绕好大一圈，一直到其中一条河道幽幽的尽头，哪个不记得游客模样的店里重新再去弄个新的来。但这得等到焦心的折磨已经绵软下去，不再有令他立刻希望自己死去的效力。他不肯回想，不做反思，用不羞耻作为借口取悦自己；他孤零零地练琴，好像他想要的人就在那儿，能令他主动搅毁意味着未来的最好可能的机会。

当狡猾的思念俘获他的头脑，蛮横无理地逼迫他主动出击的时候，他的思想便只能退居二位，进入自动行驶。在正式演出那周之前的最后一日，加进的一场有些了无生趣的不带妆排练，他终于选择服从。他们的剧作家是个独裁者，Brett在邮件里相当亲热地告诉他的老师，一切都在他的管辖之下。这不是那种现代以丑陋作为新奇和思想深度的东西，在反拨性上也相当收敛，更多的注意被倾注到它看起来是什么样，而不是听起来上面。Brett在中场之后会需要在合适的时候登上舞台，好在除了他的演奏以外用不着做太多的东西。他只希望自己的小个子在灯下不会显得滑稽。在卡点的练习中，他总是小心地盯着自己的足下，用铺着塑料红毯，由黄铜压杆固定的阶梯容易打滑作为借口，而不愿意更骄傲地昂首，回望那个依旧叫他头脑发热，但却也逐渐成为习惯的注视。

独裁者终于满意地将他们放走之后，独奏家立刻合上琴盒，首当其冲地登入黑暗的漫长通道里。过去的失落的一周又一半的日子里，他们已经开始和歌唱家们合作了。二提们拥有空闲的第二幕，但他被关在被扑了粉的滑稽面孔之后，收尾后也总是被拖去卸妆，打消了他好几次焦灼的试探。他的祈祷在排练的最后一天终于得到了机遇的回应：在自己无法控制的余光中他已经得到结论，Eddy总是拖拖拉拉，出于习惯或者是他的自作多情，他全然可以蜷在通道中央，通向另一侧休息室的那道内凹的门前，假装抽出自己在脚下翻起的不存在的鞋垫，拦下那个被他赶走，但又不舍地打算重新诱惑的二提选手。

独奏家蹲下来，细巧的手指环在自己的脚踝上，眼角里，那个比过去显得结实的多但步态一模一样的人影越走越近。Brett在脑中排演过太多次（他自己都没发现，直到已经是出击之前的瞬间了，才意识到记忆惊现了这么多仿生的枝丫），对自己最有效的弹药毫不吝啬。

“陈先生。”

他呼唤，慢慢站起来，完全清楚这几个音节里的魔法。

他面前的人影步子收了起来。风一般的吐息响了几下，他问：“是的。什么事？”

Brett呜咽了一下。他的呜咽是这么轻易地传了出来，像是一个煮熟剥皮的白鸡蛋卡了一下就通过了瓶口。

“你上周没来了。”

他看不到面前的人的表情，只能看到悄无声息的小步移动，但能听到自己心脏的猛烈跳动。他同时感激自己不用在直白惨淡得日光灯管下面做这个面对面的质问，又在心里哀叹自己看不到那核桃色的皮肤上只是非常轻微地变化的神色。

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“我以为我不受欢迎。”

他没法对这个给出任何回答。道歉听起来有些可悲，开诚布公的时间不足，贸然请求又太不礼貌了。他吸了口气：“我等待了。”

Eddy面对着他，刚刚还是和他一同向前缓慢跋涉、穿越这片小型黑夜，现在却彻彻底底停了下来。他听到一声吐息。他的眼睛现在开始习惯缺少光线的环境了，他能看到面前的人眼睛里上被应急灯映出的绿色闪光。

“Brett。”

他们对望着，都只能看到对方的一个被光线勾勒出来的影子。在停顿的那个时候，休息室的门——他以为它是个佯装的把戏，至少是在这一会儿——突然打开，走出来连排被他遗忘的歌剧演员，穿着和那身被要求的态度中立的黑色紧身衣完全不同的长羽绒服，像一群宇航员一样，个个都拿着保温杯，至少也是一个塑料水瓶。歌队吵吵嚷嚷地一下一下地打开那扇带着回复原位的弹簧的门，一张又一张只在瞬间被暖色灯照亮的赤裸着的脸庞像跳帧一样断断续续地反复出现。

在他们以为人群的长龙停止时，Eddy穿过他们被迫隔开的一人距离中，靠向他，没来得及说下面的话，他们就听到沃尔夫冈和歌剧那部分的另一个指挥家高声交谈着，从休息室门后面的那条交叉的通道里即将走出来。

所有没说出口的都被重新吞下喉咙，在这个奇异的瞬间，他们又是在保守同样的秘密了。趁着那扇弹簧门再次打开前，另一个人的手在黑暗中抬起，Brett感觉到的时候，他意识到对方错过了自己的手掌，握在了他的手肘上，指尖的触碰很轻但令他肌肉发酸。Eddy放开他的速度那么快，这触碰都像是他大脑的新幻想一样；看着那个更高个的身影快速地再次不道而别，他又发出一声呜咽，小声得被门一开一关的响动完全吞没。

哦，他多么希望自己能说自己能够准确无误地读出自己旧情人的所有举动，但他这一次只能愣生生地落空了任何媾和的企图，直到，有些早于被他钉在自己的日历软件里他们约定的时间，在周二的下午他买牛奶回来的时候，看到那个头发毛毛躁躁，肩膀缩在连帽衫里面的形象。他的个子看起来缩了一些，倚在一边的的墙角里，就站在Brett公寓门前，那串挂得太高有点歪歪扭扭的203门口。比起之前他们之前戏剧化的在黑暗中的分别，这次见面如此平淡：Eddy显然是没准备好，眼睛和他握紧的手指泛出白色的关节一样晶莹剔透。

“你是怎么进来的？”

“一楼那个年长女士。”Eddy咽了口口水，站直了身体，“她反复进来了又出去。”

“哦。她管楼下的花店。”Brett故作随意地说，“进来吗？”

Eddy说：“我觉得我真像个犯罪者。”

他们就又回来了，他们未经许可的性交被一句不合时宜的赞许停止的门厅。Brett沿着右侧的门进去，没打开朝向背光的走廊的那个厨房的灯，在午后灰蓝色的阴影里面，他拉开只到自己胸口高的冰箱，让它发出滋滋声，放进牛奶。他摇了摇头，将它的门合上，然后像某个著名巨人和感情丰沛到仿佛决堤洪水的作者那样，用始终搁在那儿的一支铅笔划掉他贴在冰箱上面提醒自己用的购物贴士列表。他重新标注好“木薯粉”，并且在下面画上双划线的时候，一些数量不定的指尖开始顺着他的脊梁抚摸起来，让他立刻绷直了总被父母批评的背，将自己的虎口夹在像胡蜂一样嗡嗡作响的冰箱顶部和没有贴任何调皮图画的正门上。只是出于条件反射，他发现自己放平肩膀，试图展示出一个被有技巧地彻底驯化的表演动物的神气来。但那只手令他震颤的攀爬到他臀部的上方就停住了。

“我应该说什么？”他听到Eddy的声音出现在他耳后极近的地方，像是对着他枕部的一个隔空的吻。

“你应该说……”

这是他自己邀请来的新权利，他停了一会儿，享受着那只音乐家的手岿然不动的力量使他身体里突发的暴乱，才重新补上：“你应该说：‘是你要的。’”

在停顿的一秒里，他有些担心直接引语的人称是否让他身后面对他小心翼翼的年轻人迷惑，但立刻，他听到了那个被永远刻进了他记忆器官的特定嗓音低沉地说，充满让他融化的淫欲：“是你要的。”

“是的。”Brett的声音变成一道气息，“是我，主人。”

一道灰色的迷雾中的发白的光跨过湖湾，引导着在黑色的水面上低鸣和打转的船回到灯塔安坐着的湖港的怀抱里；蚜虫登上藤蔓，反着重力辛勤跋涉，在藤蔓顶端是成熟的紫色汁液，两年里在他心底里发酵出了只有他能嗅到的甜到腐朽的酒味。那只在他身后支撑的大手穿越他一侧腰间发热的空气，环住了他，接着他在诚恳又放荡的邀请下又用上了另一只手，几乎是狂暴地将Brett拖上了床。以上赘述的意思都是说，被占有的疼痛几乎就像是回家一样。

Eddy清楚地记得所有他喜欢的东西，叫他下流、污蔑的名字，按着他的手臂，从后面不可抵抗地压迫住他反折的手腕，抽打他的屁股；尽管迫切到都没有顾上将浑身衣服脱干净，他的主人还是不慌不忙地扩张了他，垫起守护他可怜的羞耻的床上壁垒，让他将脸垫在自己的枕头和卷起的被子边缘之间，用呼吸湿润口边的那块布料。翻滚中，他们差点顺着雪白的被子落到地上。他没有听到任何令他疼痛的字眼，只有所有令他疼痛的爱抚，他连掐他奶头的方式都一点没变，从后面将他更结实的手臂传过幽暗的腋下传过来，揪起那颗小小的膨胀的花蕊，向身体内侧搓和拧，任他所有快感年久失修的轨道重新承载起明亮的电流。

这部分是本能，轻快，容易的，直到紧随其后静默的深渊在他们身边凝结，他才意识到这一切不经探讨的快乐是多么沉重地压在他的腹部前面。他的释放在他主人的赐予中来得猛烈，伴随着他的哀嚎和依旧缠在拉下到一半的裤子里的小腿的抽搐。他的身体向一侧倾倒，用胳膊遮住一半的脸颊，而Eddy在他耳中准许他的快感的声音还是他能听到的唯一东西。快乐让他发笑，让他的手指搭上一只眼睛看到的，面前的人因欲望缠斗在一起的眉毛，直到被捏住了手，他才听到一阵像是从遥远的地方传来的默认的音乐。

“你的手机。”Eddy说，他和他一起倒在他的床上；Brett向下瞥了一眼，他还在受着苦。

Brett的眼睛翻了翻。有些迟疑。

“或许很重要呢。”他坐起来，这样敦促。

年轻人的语气变得平淡，推出来一个更高、犹疑的结尾音。这标志着游戏结束了。他决定给个油腔滑调的回答。

“有什么能比你重要？”

他滑下床，用背后对着另一个人。他腿之间不合时宜地淌着什么液体，让他抽纸擦掉。从客厅里回来，他摇了摇手机。

“是我妈。”

“你妈？这也太晚了。”

“有的时候她会睡不着，尤其是如果她睡的早，然后再次醒过来。”Brett吸了口气，然后重新吐出来。他感觉到刚才有些润滑没有擦得太干净，“一会儿她还要给我打电话。”

“好。”

Eddy简简单单地说，用他刚才还幸福地蜷缩着的床上站起来，他受着苦的东西轻轻晃动，让Brett勾起一阵关于取悦的失落。年轻人拍了两下他用被子建起的空间，有些束手无策地拍了拍腿，将他刚刚从另一个人身上脱到地上的圆领衫从地上捡起来，礼貌地但并不熟练地折了折，挂在唯一的椅背上。Brett想上去打断他紧绷的努力，但自己等待的电话已经来了。他指了指背后的浴室，示意自己打算进去，太早地按了接听，没有看到对方告别前的目光。

他错按了灯暖；太热了，一颗只处决他一个人的骄阳。

话题蜿蜒不定，她和他讲了前两天一个表亲的工作安排，它怎么反过来影响他的婚姻，在英文里混着Brett记不清楚的是他还是他正在分居的老婆的中文名字。她问了他的新家，尽管已经听过了，但还是愿意让他再解释一次那个很难用的烤炉的情况。接着，转到她绘画的新打算，他有一搭没一搭地听着，当她终于明白了他以为自己说的搭配是油彩和画框之间的组合，试图解释自己只是在用一个新的程序的时候，他正盯着镜子里，额前的头发之下的一个新发的，尽管小却从深处就在隐隐作痛的痘。最后，她回忆起还很小的时候，每周驾车送他去黄金海岸的漫漫车程。她开始有些困了，Brett能听出来，她打起了呵欠，但依旧没错过那道伤口。

“……还记得你大一那一年的音乐营吗？”

牧歌悄然停奏，跳过宽广恢弘的悲剧，直接进入讥讽的境地。

“记得。”他咽下嘴里太多的口水，他轻轻捏了一下那个刚刚开始发育的痘，连脚尖都紧缩了起来，他说，“妈妈，你记不记得Eddy Chen？”

“记得呀，当然了……你们是多好的朋友！”

接着，她就开始回忆那个很久很久以前的赶时间的传奇了。只有记忆从后向前，他们隐蔽的，从开头就不可诉说的一切无人问津地渡过了它的兴衰变化，但却没能得到它配得上的安静消亡，围绕它的负空间的幽灵萦绕不去，退化成不温不火、看似无害的奇袭。

大一的音乐营。他们在一个炎热寂静的夜晚（比起这儿来，每个都是炎热的夜晚），没有做为伴奏的蝉鸣，在条件优越的二人间里面，一位灰棕色，毛绒绒，像是从火星刚刚落地一样懵懂的来客在其中一张原封不动的床上过了夜。只有它作为观众，八只眼睛的复杂夜视摄影里记录下他们的第一首田园诗——他们在第二天早上发现了它并且尖声惊叫，但还是没犯下谋杀——当她完成她的一个生活史之后，或许还会将那个独特的炎炎夏夜做为罕有善意的案例传递给她的一百个或者是四百个子女，在他们甜蜜的阴暗文明里继续攀爬前行。

从那篇忙乱的景致开始，他们的人称融在一起，值得一个罕见的，包括说话人但不包括听话人的“我们”。那些日子，他们倚靠在一起，对方的头发总是潮湿，傻乎乎地，向一边撇去，他会戴一双他以为会让自己更有趣的眼镜，但其实视觉上显得累赘，在他的心里他却也没法更可爱了；因为离家太近，他提心吊胆，不敢给另一个男孩发关于那个字眼的只言片语；他们最最俗套地浪漫却觉得自己聪敏过人，在二重奏里面相互短暂又永恒地相望。在对方那辆后半总是像一样塞着他辨识不出的用具的车里，他们的每个艰难地回家的傍晚，他更多是出于执拗和挑战欲而不是分离之痛的吻。

“……你们也不再做频道了。”他妈妈睡前的呢喃这样结束。

他在刚才漫步般的聊天中就已经把灯暖关了，现在，他的灵魂的主人，过去的和永远的，合上门的那道风才慢吞吞地刚刮至他的身边，让他感到有些发冷。就这部分，光是这部分，他还没做好准备。他不消多少力气就能重新翻起那些天真甜蜜，像是缎带一样光滑的过去，但它变质，走形的末尾，那一声“我们”太短、不够精确，它被从中间撕开的不谨慎的失败让他又挤了一下那颗该死的痘，好让自己得以借口落泪。

避让不开，他再是打弯，还是回到这里来。他贸然的青年时光里最耀眼，最不后悔的，他一切的游移不定中间直立的方尖碑：他们许诺过的永远相爱。


End file.
